Cabin Fever
by ibuypeetasbread
Summary: Lydia Martin had it all going for her until she had to drop out of College months before graduating. Feeling sorry for herself landed her under the covers and glued to Netflix. Until by chance she gets a job as an Air Hostess for Beacon Air, she meets her match: Airline Partner and blood boiler Stiles Stilinski. {STYDIA AU! SOON TO BE M RATED}
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS! I'm deciding after reading like 10000 stydia fanfics that I need to write my own. I've loved this idea for ages and I actually think it's going to end up being perfect (if I can write it well enough that is). It's going to get very hot and steamy with loads of angst and cute fluff and be like everything you want from a stydia fic because ofc they are perfection. Please review, fav, follow and enjoy!**_

'Fuck.'

A cold stream of water splashed Lydia Martin's pale face, her face was smeared with red lipstick and her eyes were running black mascara. 'Fuck, fuck, fuckedy fuck.' She leaned back from the smeary toilet mirror and inspected her appearance for about the tenth time. 'Of course something has to go fucking wrong.' She muttered to herself, whipping her strawberry blonde hair forward and gathering it up into a ponytail. Splaying her hands down her front she vigorously tried to wash any trace of vodka. 'Of course you're fucking going to stain, it's like the world fucking knew I bought a new dress so oh, I don't know what day it is-' The red head's voice became louder as her wiping became more emphasised, 'It's fucking _ruin Lydia day._ '

Actually rewind a few hours and her day was pretty peachy.

First day's often have that certain connotation of a big fuck up: something is usually destined to go wrong. But unlike the rest of the population, Lydia had calculated every single thing. From her immaculately styled strawberry blonde hair in soft curly waves, down to her sheer designer tights and new polished Prada heels (it just had to be Prada, there was no other way to do it). She had pretty much nailed it up until this point: but still- it was only 8:30 in the morning.

'I am a smart and self-empowering woman, I can do this', she whispered to herself clutching her small hot pink suitcase. She began to rummage through her hand luggage searching for her red lipstick. Normally she didn't get nervous, she was usually the one making other people feel nervous: Lydia had the reputation of being 'sassy': however much she initially disliked this phrase over the years she had grown to love it. But this was her new job: her brand new start, first impressions fucking count. Pulling out her lipstick and pouting her soft pink lips she spread the red makeup across her mouth in an accurate smear.

It wasn't have meant to happen like though, she actually wasn't meant to be here for another couple of months but she got a call the night before telling her she'd got the job. She won't deny that she got a bit emotional over it. This job was never part of her 10 year plan: she was scientific all through school, spent most of her college life putting chemical compounds in test tubes rather than taking vodka shots out of them. But as she had now grown to learn, life fucks everything up. And she didn't want to ever replay anything in her mind that happened in that very final year of college: not even to herself.

She swiftly looked up again at the mirror spying a stray fibre on her crisp linen shirt. Meticulous as she was, the strawberry blonde yanked the thread and to her dismay the shirt gaze a firm ripping sound.

'Fuck me.' She cried, looking closer in the mirror to inspect the damage.

Her new shirt was fucking torn all the way up to her waist. 'Just my fucking luck' she internally cursed, looking around the restroom for a solution to her problem.

'Keep it together Martin.' She whispered, fiddling with the now stray thread in her hand. Her heart beating faster than normal. She had allocated 0 minutes of time to sort out problems and she didn't have time for this, especially today of all fucking days.

Air hostessing.

That's what she applied for all those months ago: after the college incident she was left with very little to work with. Funny how that everyone, including herself always pictured her with the highest degree you could have: by now she should be working as a chemist or a translator or actually _fucking anything_ that needed a top degree. But she had a brain and nothing to show for it.

A tear suddenly sprung from her green eyes and dripped down her face, with her body actually surprising her, the red head's brain caught up, her eyes widening with alarm.

She needed this. It meant something.

It was after Allison had come stay with her for a few nights, initially Lydia knew the visit was meant to make her feel better. But all through the smiles and the laughter that followed, she knew that Allison had her degree, she witnessed all her friend's graduation on every social media available: unintentional or not she was bombarded with heavily edited Instagram's and snapchat videos of everyone throwing their hats up in the air. She viewed these feeling sorry for herself, her heart aching that it was her fucking fault she wasn't there too.

It was the last night of her best friend's trip and she was lying on the sofa, Allison asleep to her right and Netflix to her left, letting the room glow with soft yellow light. The brunette's phone buzzed and a message appeared from some guy called Scott. There was a photo attached to the notification followed by about 15 heart eye emojis. Feeling curious, Lydia unlocked Allison's phone and read the message. Her eyes squinted as the phone let out bright white light, but she continued to look.

The photo attached was of a tanned tall brunette guy, he was attractive: she smiled just knowing her was her best friend's type. He was posed next to a sign in what looked like an airport that read 'Welcome to England!' in italic writing. Another message was sent, Lydia jumped back as the phone vibrated: 'Missing you Allybear! England won't be the same without you, fuck I love my job but I wish you were here with me! Xxxx'

'What was that?' Lydia quickly lay back and rested her head on the sofa as the brunette sat up.

'I think it was your phone babe.' She played it cool, passing it into her hand. She waited for Allison to read the message before asking who the fuck Scott was. 'So babes who's this Scott.' She laughed.'

Allison quickly explained that he was her boyfriend that she met on her month abroad to France for her study, he was a flight attendant and apparently they 'hit it off' when she was boarding the plane. Knowing Allison it probably involved a quick 69ner in the toilets that rapidly evolved into a fully fledged romance in just 7 days.

Lydia didn't even know this boy, but by the end of the week she had come to desperately envy his job. Allison talked about him flying all over the world, seeing landmarks, meeting new people, reading new books. She even had a fucking slideshow which he must have made for her; she proudly presented her week in France. (It was mainly selfies but she approved because they were within a mix of photos of the landscape, the art and oh my god: the fucking food.) The noises and the smells just leaped off the screen, it all seemed so vivid. And for the first time in what had seemed like years, Lydia suddenly felt the same fiery passion that biology had once ignited in her.

Once Allison lay soundly asleep, her mind seemed to light up: it suddenly hit the strawberry blonde that she hadn't seen any of the world apart from the grey skies and backlit alleys of Boston. She was oblivious to the fact that she could be part of another culture and experience something, other than the other side of her bedroom wall. And it was in that moment during the slideshow where music started playing in her head, it was foreign and new, exotic and just seemed to connect. That's what she realized she needed: adventure. To get out of the same fucking rut she had been trapped in since returning from college, she needed to do something so utterly unpredictable, and un Lydia Martin-esque that even her own brain would be shocked into knowing how to live again.

She'd applied as soon as Allison left with her small packed suitcase, being dropped at the airport boarding a flight back to college the very same day. Lydia sat in the car with Allison in the car, the radio playing some new shit that was popular, but the exotic music stay stuck into her head. She couldn't get it out; _she didn't want to get it out._

It was only a matter of time before Beacon Air called her back; her interview going down well, her fingers wrapped around each other as she talked about her qualifications: but to her surprise not one single person judged her on not having a degree. She licked her lips and wrapped her fiery hair around her fingers. They were impressed that she spoke 5 different languages; they were impressed she knew about first aid, they were even impressed that she knew every single detail about the aircraft; they were impressed that a tiny, 5'3, 20 year old girl knew so much about the world.

However after two weeks with nothing: not even a single phone call or a complaint about what a loser she was for having no degree, life went back to normal, the exotic music being shoved out of her head, along with her vast expanding collection of travel brochures. All discarded. All she did now was stalk Scott's facebook profile, longingly. Constantly looking at his updates of snapchat, looking at the different locations he sent his tweets from, looking at his tailor made Spotify playlists for each different country he visited.

But last night at 1am she got the call, and suddenly she was here. In a state of complete disaster in the women's fucking restrooms at Boston international airport, trying to hide the perfectly obvious seam rip of really expensive linen.

Deciding she couldn't do anything in the restroom, the red head set out to look for a clothing shop with something that may be mildly close to the shirt she originally bought. Her phone flashed brightly with the time – 4:18pm. Fuck, she had fifteen minutes before boarding. Her heart started beating harder than before and she sped across the hall of shops. Her arm aching as her hot pink suitcase bore into her hands. 'Don't fucking stop Martin, don't you fucking dare.' She muttered under her breath.

Candy store, after candy store, after fucking candy store. Where are the fucking clothes shops around here? She could not be the only person ever to have a last minute outfit disaster. Her new heels pressing against the backs of her feet as she walked, the red blisters just dying to make an appearance, her hair suddenly becoming more flab than fab as the curls started to unravel down her shoulders, her nostrils starting to flare with sparking anger.

Her green eyes suddenly stuck out a clothes shop at the other end of the terminal lounge. Gasping for breath she picked up the pace, her heels clicking against the hard floor, _she will make it to the shop if it fucking kills her._

In all her hurry she started to push through people, accidentally nudging shoulders and trying not to wheel over someone's foot. A bead of sweat started to appear on her pale forehead. _'You're not going to be beaten by a fucking linen shirt Martin.'_

Suddenly she felt a hot sensation rapidly fly across her chest. Leaping back in total shock she looked down at her front. Beige coloured coffee soaking directly though everything, dripping in her hair, down her ruined shirt, onto her skirt. Her green eyes grew in size, her mouth flared at the ends, looking up at the person who held the cup. Her hands tensed up as they formed fists.

'Are you actually _fucking kidding_ me?' She retorted, shaking her hands rid of beige drips.

The culprit, a man of about 6'. From the back Lydia could distinguish messy dark brown hair, on his bottom half he wore jet black pants and he wheeled a stupid looking black suitcase printed with a stupid jeep on it. (A jeep? like is he twelve years old or something?). She looked up through her dripping wet curls, he was already walking off in the opposite direction, carelessly tossing his empty cup into a stray bin as he went.

'So you can aim and throw it in a bin one meter away, but you can't keep your drink in its fucking container.' She shouted in the direction of the direction of the man, barely containing her anger.

With no response she began to assess her situation. There was no doubt about it with 10 minutes to go before boarding she was completely fucked. How could she do what had taken her two hours to do this morning in 10 pacing minutes. She rubbed her temples in desperation, her head pounding with anxiety. Just not meant to be.

'Hey, I just saw what happened to you back there.' Lydia looked up, only just catching what the voice said. 'That was totally out of order if you need back up.' The voice laughed, it was sweet and feminine.

Her eyes looked upon a girl about her age, rich black, deep dark almost haunting brown eyes, like herself a strip of ruby red slashed across her lips.

'I'm Kira.' She smiled, energy just leaping off her as she danced around from foot to foot. Lydia assessed her further and saw she was wearing the same maroon and white blazer.

'You..you.' Her hands pointed at her chest. 'Lydia.' She quickly added short for words.

'Yes!' She giggled and held her blazer collar. 'We're on the same crew.' She smiled 'Or I guess so?' She laughed, 'Unless you've found that blazer in a thrift store and you thought it was totally vintage.'

Lydia looked at her crisp white shirt, envious. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered about her beige damp disaster, waving her hands trying to cover up the mess. If it was one thing she hated it was sticking out for all the wrong reasons.

'If you're freaking out about the shirt.' She paused assessing the obvious damage. 'Don't, I've got spares in my suitcase.'

Lydia stared at her in disbelief. 'You're serious!' Her voice grew higher.

'Yes.' The girl squealed in delight. 'I always carry spares, never know what's going to happen before the flight you know, can count on fucking assholes like that.' She gestures in the other direction. Fucking up fucking everything.' Bending down in the middle of the terminal and unzipping her electric red suitcase with a little fox print: she gets out a white shirt. Handing it to Lydia she touches her shoulder.

'You're a lifesaver.' Lydia smiled 'I would hug you but-'

Kira laughed tossing her black hair back. 'Don't worry I get it.' She picked up her suitcase, 'Now let's go to the terminal, we've both got a fucking flight to catch!'

Sometime later Lydia was feeling in a slightly better position, Kira's white shirt was on, her blazer was clean of any previous hot beverages and her new friend had magically managed to re style her hair into a bouncy ponytail, that was in one word: textured.

The terminal was buzzing with activity, her first flight being one to Madrid, many families were huddled together, children were playing with the free colouring pencils, and couples were flicking through brochures planning the final details of their holiday. She sat back in happiness, her stomach finally filling with a good kind of butterflies.

'Exciting isn't it.' Kira sighed, flicking through a magazine. Her eyes lit with joy.

Lydia didn't say anything but smiled back taking in the atmosphere. Kira had told her all about how she had been serving the airline for just under a year, how she had been to 40 different countries and was still counting. She even had a tattoo on her back of a world map, after visiting each country she got it filled in with black ink.

'Kira!' Another girl's voice boomed towards them, Kira stood up quickly and embraced the brunette girl in a warm hug.

'Lydia meet Malia, Malia meet Lydia.' She smiled pulling away from the hug. 'Lydia is new today and she's joining the crew.' She squealed with excitement.

'Hi Lydia.' She looked towards Kira 'I hope you're good with dealing with over enthusiastic individuals.' She spoke in a cool tone, her energy a lot different than her new bubbly friend's. Her fingers pointed towards her as she opens her mouth and pulls up her middle finger laughing. 'You're going to need it with this bundle of fun, let me tell you, don't ever assigned as her partner on a long haul flight. Kira hits her playfully on the shoulder as they both laugh. 'Going to England with this one was a whole heap of fun.'

They all laughed as the loudspeaker chanted for the first time.

TERMINAL 23 NOW CLOSING. 5 MINUTES UNTIL BOARDING.

Lydia felt like all of this morning's chaos was now behind her, she was slowly starting to forget about the total idiot with the coffee and the shirt ripping, and looking forward to starting her job, serving snacks and ushering people to their seats. A world away from dissecting frog's but much less stress: and hopefully a bit more relaxing.

She was bought out of her gaze by Malia who quickly whispered in her ear. 'Derek is coming.'

Before Lydia had a chance to question who he was she was greeted by a man of about 30. He was tall and had a powerful presence, the air surrounding him was suggesting you don't mess with him, but the smile on his face said otherwise. His hair was almost black, but the most interesting part of his face were the blue eye's that seemed to light up when he spoke.

'Ni Hao Miss Martin.'

She stood there puzzled, not quite understanding until she remembered.

'Ni Hao, Mr-' She stuttered, trying to wrack her brain of his last name. Fuck she could tell she was nervous, she never forgot anything.

'Hale.' He continued to smile, 'But you can call me Derek.' He looked down at the clipboard he was carrying, quickly scribbling something down he looked up. 'I just came over to you girls to talk about crew partners for this flight.' His blue eyes quickly scanning her checklist. 'Kira you're with Malia like normal and our newbie-' He paused 'You're with Mr Stilinski.' He gave a tiny laugh.

Lydia stood back and took the name like any other. Guessing it was a guy's name she surveyed the area looking for the same familiar blazer.

'Oh Stiles, you lucky lucky girl.' She turned back and saw Kira winking at her.

'Don't be too upset babe you have me.' Malia mocked a gun to her head. 'Stiles is pretty gorgeous though, have you met him yet?'

'No I don't think so.' She smiled wondering just how attractive this guy was.

Kira started jumping up and down, looking through the sea of families. 'There he is!' She exclaimed her red lips alive with animation.

The tiny raven haired girl starts waving madly, a smile glued to her face. She surveyed Malia's face, it was undeniably less excited than Kira's but she still looked pretty happy.

'Guessing you're both fans' Lydia nudged Malia's shoulder.

'You could say that.' They both chorus.

Lydia looked over at a guy emerging from the crowd. Her stomach flipped inside. Piercing chocolate brown eyes, thick telling eyebrows, a warm smile wrapped across his face dotted with little tiny moles. His white shirt tucked into skinny black pants leaving nothing to the imagination. She could feel something stir inside her immediately; if this was the said 'Stiles' then Kira and Malia were right. He was fucking gorgeous.

He walked over the hugged both the girls wrapping his long arms around them, their faces plastered with happiness. Her insides felt weak as he turned to her and fed her a smile.

'Stiles.' He spoke in a confident Californian accent. She looked down at his extended hand, lending her own out to shake back. It was just before this that her eyes suddenly caught sight of something else. Something quite important.

 _The fucking jeep printed suitcase._

She quickly snatched back her hand by her side and her warm smile quickly faded. She could feel a scowl crossing face. Her fists yet again forming fists. Her relaxed serene state vanishing as the seconds went on. Her blood began to boil.

Suddenly his deep brown eyes flicker with recognition. Unshaken he retorts.

'I believe we've met before.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Thank you so much for reading it really means a lot! I forgot to mention before that I will be rating this fic an M quite soon (can you hear the smut coming yet) But keep reading because I promise it'll get better! Read, Fav, Review and Follow. THank you! :)**_

For just a brief moment she forgets how to be angry, how she can be consumed with rage when these clearly heart stopping caramel chocolate eyes are bearing into hers. How can her blood remember to boil when this man, this untypically beautiful man is standing only a few centimetres away. But then she remembers the body that they are inhibiting.

'I see you got your shirt cleaned.' He eventually says; a flash of a grin graced his face. His immaculately shaven jaw straightening up with a toothy white smile.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me.' Lydia looked up at him, taking a deep breath: clenching her fists into small balls. She waited for a response but he just stood there: no awkward shuffling of the feet, no remorse scattered across his forehead. No emotion passed through his face.

'What?' The boy finally said, a small smile escaping from the corners of his mouth. His hands reach up as he runs his long fingers through his unruly brown hair. He stretches backwards and gives a long yawn, to her surprise her eyes are drawn to groin surrounded in black denim, not leading much the the imagination. Oh she fucking bets he's a playboy: _that's what Malia and Kira are so fond of him._

'You enjoyed the coffee then.' Adopting a sarcastic tone. She turns on her heels and spins in the opposite direction: her strawberry blonde hair dramatically whipping the boy in the face. With a second thought she turned around and smirked: 'Actually you probably didn't get to drink it since you know- it was thrown all over my shirt.'

'Lydia-'

She heard him continue to shout as she strode away, wheeling her suitcase with effort. Her blisters were actually becoming unbearable. It would probably be fucking nicer to walk barefoot across glass. The old Lydia holds grudges and there was something different about this boy. Something that made her instantly feel uneasy and her stomach physically churn. It was a new emotion, it was different. It was this palpable tension but also fiery heat that made he want to continue to look into his eyes and walk away at the same time. She may have once been the old Lydia, but she knew one thing already: this new Lydia had little or actually a complete lack of self control.

'Lydia.' He called out again, his voice becoming strained.

'For fucks sake, what?' She swivelled back the other way.

'You board the plane in this direction.' He gives another smirk and points in the opposite direction. 'I just thought I should let you know since you may have forgotten you're at work.'

Without talking, Lydia quickly walks back in the other direction blocking out the pain from her feet and the giant pain that was coming in her right ear as the boy still continued to talk.

'Just in case you didn't know.' He spoke with an over exaggerated smile.

'I got what you meant the first time.' She looked up giving that smile a cold hard look, her cheeks burning almost as bright as her pink suitcase. Over and over in her head she was repeating the same message: ' _don't let this beautiful asshole get to you Martin.'_

'Oh that's ok then Martin.' He quips.

'Don't call me that.' She turned around to face him yet again. 'How do you even know my last name?' She laughs, gaining confidence. 'Bit of a stalker are we Stilinski?'

'I've done my research Martin.' He returns stepping closer towards her. She notices his face is peppered with little brown moles. 'I mean I know it's only a start but I don't think you're fond of coffee?' He steps even closer, the red head feeling his warm breath on her neck.

 _Bastard._

'I've got something else you can add to that list.' She said as he breathed heavily behind her, his hands almost touching her waist. The air becoming heavy with some sort of unknown emotion, she didn't want to describe it as lust, because underneath it all she found him intriguing.

'And what's that?' He answered murmuring behind her ear, feeling his long arms hover behind her back.

'My new partner.' She replied slowly turning round to meet her face with his. Lydia held her breath, the intensity killing her. She could tell that her green eyes were shining; her cheeks were burning a pale pink.

'I've heard he's a real dick.' A small laugh escaped his mouth ruining the serious voice he was trying on.

'You'll know when you see him.' She got up onto her toes and whispered into his ear. 'He's got a suitcase with a fucking jeep on it.' She came back down onto her feet and started to laugh. 'And he's not twelve years old; believe it or not he's 20.'

His serious face crumbled and formed into a smile, his brown eyes creased around the edges, deep dimples appeared in his cheeks. ' _Oh fuck Martin, don't fucking look'._ She told herself as she felt her eyes gaze over.

'22.' He smiled, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes not leaving hers.

'So it's ok for a 22 year old to have a jeep printed suitcase then?' She raised her eyebrows comically.

'Most definitely.' He spoke, he took a step closer and began to pull his hand up to her face. The hand was so fucking close to touching her she swore if it grazed her skin it would burn. His fingers extended and reached for something but it wasn't her face, the eye contact was broken as he reached for her shirt, and of all things he reached for a loose thread and pulled it out. 'You got something.' He smiled.

'Thanks.' Lydia finished finally being able to get hold of herself. Jesus Christ is this how it's going to be, he's fucking fire. She should hate him, but fuck she likes him, she likes him just like she likes molecules and Latin. She wants to know everything about him, but somehow he probably won't be as easy to understand as chemical reactions.

CAN ALL CABIN CREW PLEASE REPORT TO DEREK PLEASE, ALL CABIN CREW TO DEREK.

The booming speakers help set her mind straight. Focus on the job in hand Martin, she told herself as she walked to the back of the large plane to meet her boss, Stiles following her close behind.

The plane was amazing no doubt about it, the airways promised a magical experience and if the interior was anything to go by she was sold. Plush red mock velvet seats, large black screens, warm comfortable royal cushions and blankets. Curtains framed the small windows, the glass crystal clear showing the outside runway.

She found Kira and Malia talking to a guy with a tanned caramel complexion; on a second look he looked familiar. Almost as if she'd met him somewhere.

'Lydia!' Kira beamed. 'Come meet Scott, he's part of our little clique! He makes great sushi!'

Of course it was Allison's boyfriend, her brain automatically clicked into gear. Of course she couldn't tell him she'd been stalking his every move for months. (If a topic on music did come up she knew he was Blink-182's biggest fan, and if he wanted to talk about pizza his favourite toppings were haawaiin- but that's just common knowledge _, just saying.)_

'Hey, I see you're the new girl that these two have been talking about-.' Scott smiled, his arms extending into a hug.

'Well actually it was mostly Kira, since I can't ever seem to get a word in.' Malia added pinching the small raven haired girl on the shoulder.

'OMG ok, I'm just excited!' She quickly tossed her silky hair over her shoulder, 'Us girls have been outnumbered for ages!' She grabbed Lydia's hand. 'You haven't met Isaac yet have you? He's British, you're going to love him.' Listening to this girl was actually starting to make Lydia feel a tiny bit dizzy.

'No-' She started to comment.

'And Stiles.' She looked over at Malia and Scott, 'We all know you've met him.' Turning back, Kira gave Lydia a small wink.

Lydia could feel her cheeks flush red again. She opened her mouth but all she could do was smile.

'See guys, I told you!' Kira started bouncing on the spot.

'She'll be planning your wedding next.' Malia said coolly. 'Just you wait.'

The group started to laugh, Lydia included. Her cheeks still burning, her insides might as well have been full of butterflies. Why was she so fucking obvious, this new version of herself was getting dramatically worse than the old version.

'Look who it is.' Scott past the red head. 'Dude hey!'

Lydia didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, she could feel it, she could just tell.

'Hey man, I haven't seen you since we got back from Canada!' She watched as the two brunettes hugged. It was a relationship that was clearly breaking the bromance scale.

'You can clearly tell Scott's taken.' Malia put her arm on Lydia's shoulder. 'As disappointing as it is.' She paused laughing 'The relationship he's in isn't with Stiles.'

'Actually in your case Lydia, I'm sure you're pretty sure it's the opposite of disappointing.' Kira quickly whispered in her ear.

Lydia smiled at her and raised her middle finger at the same time.

'Ok, Ok Lyds.' She giggled, 'Message received loud and clear.' She mockingly zipped her lips with her fingers and the three girls laughed.

'Hey Martin.'

She looked over her shoulder at Stiles's smiling face, trying to avoid eye contact before she got drawn in again. She gave a small smile of recognition before being cut off by a loud booming voice coming out of what sounded like a microphone. The voice turning out to belong to Derek.

'Alright everyone, it's almost show time. You all know what to do of course but as per usual I've got to go through the standard rules.' He coughed before reviewing his clipboard. A general noise of annoyance filled the air.

'Hale are you serious we've heard these about twenty times in the past week.' Lydia heard a familar voice shout from behind her.

'I'm only reading them out because _people_ keep on breaking them.' He answered tartly 'You being no exception Stilinski.' He put down his clipboard on a nearby seat. 'Just no sleeping or relaxing until you're told to do so, no drinking alcohol, no inappropriate acts-'

Laughter buzzes around everyone, obviously a previous joke.

Derek coughs and starts again. 'As I was saying no inappropriate acts, these being sexual acts but I'm sure you all know what I mean.' He looks down at his notes for more reference. 'And finally I have a zero tolerance for drugs and smoking.' He glares around the circle of people 'A few of these rules have been becoming slightly forgotten over the past couple of months, and let me tell you, anyone that breaks these rules meets the consequence of immediate termination.'

With a click of his fingers everyone suddenly disbands, starting to walk to their stations. For a second Lydia looks around, everyone seeming to know what they're doing, so confident, people like Kira flying over 40 times in just a few months. Starting to feel slightly insecure she begins to shuffle towards the front of the plane. Pulling at her sleeve as the plane starts to fill up with joyful passengers, children laughing and buckling themselves in, adults chatting merrily whilst checking the film guide. It all seems so completely natural, but for her it couldn't be further away from her comfort zone. She wasn't in a lab wearing a coat, she was on a plane aisle wearing a maroon blazer and matching scarf.

'Martin? You alright?' Stiles's voice comes out of nowhere, bringing her back from deep thought.

She gives a brief yes before walking down the other side of the aisle towards their station. Trying to avoid any sort of communication that may trigger her off and pull out her emotional side. But images of moles, of chocolate brown eyes and skinny black jeans keep popping up in her head, it's distracting and annoying. Why has he had so much of a fucking impact on her, she's only known him for 2 fucking hours.

'Lady..where should I put my suitcase?' A young girl turns towards her, only of about 13, innocent and pure, her hair in two pigtails.

'Just up here.' She smiles cheerfully. 'Are you excited for your flight?' She speaks softly, taking the girls suitcase and stowing it away for her overhead.

The girl didn't speak, Lydia's eye caught by her playing with her cardigan sleeve. Giving a small laugh realising the problem, she knelt down next the girl's seat.

'First time flying?' She spoke warmly, resting her arm casually on the arm rest.

The girl nodded and bit her lip, spreading out the blanket on top of her.

'I'll let you into a little secret' Lydia raised her fingers up to her lips. 'It's my first flight too.' She beamed. 'No need to be scared, you see we've got an amazing captain that will have no problem getting you to your holiday.'

The girl smiled. 'You're really nice.'

Lydia was taken aback by the sudden compliment; she felt a flush of pride. Her previous anxiety melting away.

'Claudia.' She finished giving a small giggle.

'Why thank you Claudia, I'll be back soon to come around with some drinks and snacks, like that?' Lydia stood up and winked at her 'I'll bring some chocolate too, it'll be our secret.' The young girl giggled as she walked away.

The red head walked over to her station, a little cubby hole behind her shared rows of seats. Like the other passengers she had a seat with a belt and pillow. Another seat adjacent her, the jeep suitcase sitting on top of it proudly. They also shared a sink, a trolley full of drinks and a cupboard full of extra blankets, and all the other essentials to keep passengers happy.

'Your first time flying really?' There was that happy Californian accent coming from behind her again.

'Always listening aren't you.' She returned. 'Maybe I actually do need to check you're not a stalker.'

'I'm just interested.' She felt him get closer, his breath hot on her neck.

She had to pull herself together before summoning a response. Kira's earlier comment sticking in her head. He is simply just too damn attractive.

Before she got a chance to escape he was in front of her. His brown hair unruly and messy, he'd now put on his uniform, the tailored navy blazer making him look even more attractive with his tightly clad pants and even his black boots. He lent against the cupboard, his hands relaxed backwards, his legs casually crossed as he inspected her.

'Interested in what?'

'Getting to know my partner of course.' He licked his lips. She felt her heart skip a beat.

'Well you're going have to pin me down before you know anything about me.' She retorted, swaying her mane of hair out of her face.

'I'd quite happily pin you down any day Martin.' He gave a small chuckle to himself. 'I'm surprised you're already thinking like that and we haven't even taken off yet.'

 _Bastard_

'You think you're so funny don't you.' Her stomach churned with rising feeling of lust yet again. She slowly walks over to him and tears his hands away from the cupboard doors. Losing his balance slightly she retracts backwards, giving a sly smile as his brows furrow. 'I look forward getting to know you too, Stilinski.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I'm not really sure what I've just written for this chapter but at least you get Stiles's POV finally! There's mild smut and a tiny bit of fluff and I'm totally ready to write the next chapter! Enjoy, Review, Fav and Follow! x**

The take off and the first hour of the flight passed by in a flurry: Lydia was so focused on handing out blankets, filling up glasses and passing out mini pretzels she had no time to think about how confused she was: all her thoughts about him. She was surprised to feel her nerves melt away, usually she was the type of person to think of every single outcome of an action: she was meticulous. Even though it had only been one hour, she was constantly on her toes, thin strands falling out of her roughly tied bun, never having time to reapply her ruby red lipstick. Finally the initial madness subsided and she was left a bit of time to tidy up the drinks cabinet in her section of the plane, bottles of wine, beer and to her surprise; vodka was laid messily on the counter. ' _For fucks sake!_ ' The strawberry blonde cursed internally whilst crouching down to try and sort out the mismatch.

'I hope you're not drinking that Martin.' She heard a sarcastic voice behind her.

Groaning she got up and made a sarcastic face back. 'You caught me Stilkinski.' She held the vodka in her hand and pretended to drink it. 'You want some?' Parting her lips she offered him the bottle.

'I think I'll pass.' He replied stretching the entire length of his body against the frame of the open doorway, his hair was even more dishevelled than before, his shirt becoming slightly untucked from his pants.

'Oh I just thought-' She gave a quiet little laugh.

'What?' He answered, starting to look into her eyes again.

'Maybe it'll help you tidy up a bit better.' She said in a sharp tone, a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth as she watched his mouth drop into an 'o'.

'I've got to say Martin; I'm rather turned on by this controlling side of you.' He replied quickly retaining his charm.

Her face crumbled into a laugh, her eyes crinkled. 'Your charm may usually make girls' panties wet Stilkinsi, but it doesn't fool me. Shaking her head she bent down to pick up the rest of the bottles.

'Just you wait Martin, a few drinks in you and you're be begging to meet me in the toilets.' He pointed to the toilets next door to the cubby. 'Oh Stiles.' He started to mimic in some ridiculously feminine voice, 'I need you inside me.' He started to wrap his hands around his body. 'You're SO fucking hot.'

For someone groping their own body Lydia thought it was fucking hot, if not slightly ridiculous. She quickly tried to shake the image out of her head and regain her cool persona. 'Not really sure on any of that to be honest.' She managed to utter, absent mindedly twisting the spare strands of hair around her finger.

'If you need it cleared up a bit more, you know who to ask.' He winked, his caramel eyes shining. 'I haven't even told you what would happen once we got inside.' He took a step closer to her; she felt her heart start to skip a bit faster. _For fucks sake Martin get a grip._

'Stilinski!' A loud voice boomed. 'I need you on the floor.' Derek popped his head around the corner of the cubby. 'I don't think I'm paying you to stand around all day with a bottle of vodka in your hand.'

'Didn't you notice it in my contract Hale?' He smirked passing the bottle back to Lydia.

'Very funny.' Derek spoke in a curt tone, a small smile on his lips. 'Just hurry the fuck up.' He quickly disappeared round the corner.

'I guess I'll have to tell you quickly then Martin' He whispered, picking up a stray piece of her hair and wrapping it around his finger like she had done. She felt herself sink when he licked his lips, she couldn't handle it anymore, because as soon as he started to talk she knew was fucking gone, down the river, sunk beyond all redemption. 'I'd take you into the toilet and I'd slam you against the mirror, hitching up your tiny little skirt until it reaches above your waist.' He breathes into her neck. 'And then I'd slowly kiss you, letting you melt into me, you'd be getting so comfortable that you'd wet your panties when I decided to slip my fingers under the waistband of your skirt.' Lydia felt her cheeks burn, her pulse rate increase. She hated to admit it but she was quickly burning under her skirt. 'I'd slip one finger in at first and swirl it around in you until you want to whisper my name.' He smiles, 'because remember Lydia, we can't make any noise.' She tried to remain a straight face, playing with the bottle of vodka in her hand to distract her as it was gradually becoming harder to hide what she was feeling. 'I'd then add two more fingers and start to fuck you hard because I fucking bet your cunt is delicious, and let me tell you Martin.' He paused shaking his head. 'I've had my fair share of cunt. And then-' He paused as he was interrupted by the same loud voice as before.

'Stilinski, get on the fucking floor before I drag you there myself.'

'This isn't over.' He said coolly walking away. Before turning around and adding. 'Strawberry blonde is my favourite.' And with that she was left alone with burning cheeks and a hot feeling in her pants. _He was too fucking good._

Walking away from the cubby, Stiles couldn't help but notice the increasingly painful feeling coming from his strained black pants. Quickly stealing an unused menu from take-off he used it to hide the completely obvious hard on he was displaying.

 _Fuck._

He her out of his fucking head. She was perfect; she had this energy about her that set him on fire, it was like he couldn't go near her without his heart bursting into tiny flames of amber. But she was intriguing and totally like any other girl he had ever dated-. He scratched his head, well actually any girl since he had never actually been in a relationship. Sure, he had fucked his fair share of girls; most of them were hook ups in clubs and bars. Being a flight attendant had its perks: one of them was the ease of being able to fuck a girl in one country and never see her again. It worked for him. He smiled whilst pouring a couple some water; he could do whatever the fuck his dick wanted.

 _But her._

All he wanted to do was carry on talking and telling that story, that fucking brilliant story. He was bought out of daze by a voice.

'Excuse me Sir, could we get some extra blankets.' He turned around and smiled at a small girl, she must only be about 8.

'Of course Madam.' He laughed putting it on. 'I shall go fetch you the finest blankets we have.' He did a little bow and watched the girl's face light up in delight.

Walking back to the cubby he had come from he caught a glimpse of the toilet door opening and saw the strawberry blonde step out. He took a second look, not only because his dick was still painfully hard but because of the even bigger disheveled look about her. Her strawberry blonde hair was mostly out of her ponytail, tiny beads of sweat were sticking to her forehead and her shirt was untucked from her skirt. His mind darted back to story.

 _She can't have-_

Stiles stopped in his tracks and picked up a blanket.

 _Was she?-_

He stood solidly still for a few seconds as she made herself look presentable again. Not that she didn't before, quite the opposite. Lydia Martin hot, unraveled and eating out of the palm of his rather large hand was such a fucking turn on. Lydia then started to stride back in the opposite direction down the other aisle parallel to him, he started to follow trying to catch her and question her. His long legs managing to catch the pace of her small 5'3 frame.

'Sir-' The girl's mother called out as he strode past with the blanket in hand. Not really paying attention on anything else- but knowing what she was doing in the restroom.

'One second.' He flipped his head back to her calling out. Trying to make sure he cornered her at the end of the plane.

'Dude-' He looked up and past him quickly recognizing Scott's face. His best friend pulling his shoulders up signalling a 'what the fuck are you doing are you doing in my section you idiot'.

'Don't worry.' Stiles called still running with the blanket. 'It's cool man.'

It was pretty hard work squeezing his way through people on their way to other restrooms, some people just having a fucking walk around. _Seriously,_ you are given seats, because you're meant to _sit fucking down._

 _'Stilinkski'_ He heard the same deep growling voice he had heard many times before. Get your face back up here this instant.'

Quickly picking up the pace to avoid Derek's painful lecture about actually giving the passengers what they want: (and not running after a girl and asking if she fingered herself over him, with a giant hard on he may add.) That subsection of thought not usually applying.

The brunette finally managed to get round the back of the plane, and walk into the main cubby that contained the majority of the food. Clutching the blanket over his area he spied the strawberry blonde filling up the hot plates with dishes of pasta. Surrounded by a few other members of cabin crew he decided he had to be discreet.

'Martin.' He whispered quietly. Trying to get her attention. His cheeks now beginning to flush a baby shade of pink. 'Martin look at me.'

She turned around flicking her newly positioned ponytail over her shoulders. 'What.' She snapped back whilst holding about 6 dishes precariously stacked on top of one another. 'What do you want now Stilinski.'

'Did you-' He paused looking around to check no one was listening. 'Did you-.' His throat choked up unable to spit out the words. His cheeks turning darker.

'Did I what?' She piles another plate on top of the rest. 'Did I have another shot a vodka-' She laughs mocking him, her face turning darker. 'No I didn't Stilinski.'

'Did you..you know.' Pulling up his hands, Stiles folds one hand into an 'o' shape and he artistically sticks his other hand's thumb in it. 'You know- over me' He pauses.

Her brow furrows in confusion. 'Huh?' Her lips parting in such a way he has to run his hands through his hair.

He tries to repeat the action, pulling his thumb in and out of his other hand a lot faster as he watches her attempt to pick up another plate. He must look like such a fucking idiot to anyone watching, actually probably even Lydia thinks he's a complete an total fucktard.

'Did you-' Suddenly the words come out of his mouth in a high pitched kind of whisper. 'Did you finger yourself-' Realising what he's done he quickly shuts his mouth. _Fucking hell Stiles when will you learn to shut up._

What happened next may have actually at one time or another seemed pretty funny but it was one of those moments that happened in slow motion, time stood still yet he swore his cheeks actually burst into flames.

'Did I finger myself over you?' Lydia says at once her voice croaky. Once realizing what she's said she clamps her hands over her mouth and the plates crash to the floor, her face becomes as red as her hair and she tries to catch the broken china as it falls through the air, pieces smash all around them, uniting them and emphasizing the point even further. Its times like these were he actually agrees with Malia: 'Stiles, I'm pretty sure you're as useful as a potato with eyes.'

His friends all turn around and look at him and open their mouths, some laugh, some stare, someone who he's pretty sure is Kira breaks into applause. Stiles watches as Lydia walks out of the cubby and back along the aisles, weaving her small frame in between people until he can't see her strawberry blonde hair at all.

He's actually not sure where she's going, but he has a pretty good guess it's _not going to be near him any time soon._


End file.
